Wild Child
by xXKayteBabeeXx
Summary: For Serena:   The four band members of Escape The Fate find themselves turned against each other, something they swore they would never again do. But this time, its for love.
1. In Her Natural Habitat

**This is from the character's point-o-view so its gonna take longer than usual. Deal. Fo' Serena girl.**

Robert

She was hot, that's for sure. I saw her in the mosh pit, screaming the lyrics at the top of her lungs, shiny hair whipping wildly. Super confident. I knew right away I wanted her. But that would have to wait until after the show. I pounded the drums insanely, showing off. Standing out.

But I was in no way prepared for when we locked eyes. It's a good thing I was wearing shades. When she looked at me, for the first time in a long time, I didn't feel confident. I was weak. Exposed.

At the after party I was the definition of loose. I had made out with total strangers several times and was feeling very tipsy. Once or twice I saw her, but she never noticed me.

And I felt lust grow in the pit of my stomach like a raging fire.

**Max**

I had a girlfriend, why was I looking? Maybe because she was in a group of girls. Maybe because she was dead sexy. Maybe because there was something special about her. I didn't care. As long as she kept dancing in time to my bass, I was a happy man.

Now let me tell you straight off, I wasn't looking for anything other than a roll in the hay at the moment. I wasn't prepared to have a crush. Hell, I haven't had a crush since third grade.

But there was something different about this girl. Shrugging it off, I got ready to get loose, drunk, and hopefully laid.

**Craig**

The concert had been one of the most boring ones I'd preformed. Until I saw her. Then my heart started to race. I had to impress this girl. So, I put my soul into this show, and she could tell the difference. Exhaustion was creeping up on me, but seeing those teeth flash a smile made me glow.

I walked off the stage feeling happy. "We still on for the after party?" I asked Monte. He looked far off. High maybe?

But before I could find out what was eating my brother, Max tackled me and began yelling about how sick this party was gonna be. Damn straight motherfucker.

After the party, I was feeling thoroughly drunk and tired. Deciding to save the rest of my 'party boy' for next tour, I hit the hay.

I dreamt of long shiny red hair, and ice cold eyes.

Monte

From the stage I could see her. The way the light captured her, highlighting her icy eyes and sexy long dark hair. Jumping to the beat Max hammered out on his bass. I didn't know how to describe her. I hoped she didn't notice my blush or fumble on the chords.

After the show I saw her turn to leave. Feeling myself relax I realized how silly I had been for thinking something was going to blossom from this.

Shoulders relaxing, I played one loud chord to say goodbye and trouped after Craig.

"We still on for the after party?" He asked me punching my arm.

"Huh? Yeah." I grinned softly and tried harder to get her image out of my mind.

"Come on man, get loose! End of tour! Time to party baby!" Max came in screaming as he tried to tackle Craig.

I had three beers, danced, played air guitar when 'stairway to heaven' came on, and flirted, but I couldn't get her out of my head. I stepped outside to cool off.  
"Hey!" An orangey scent flooded my mouth and made it water. In front of me, the icy eyes stared, looking excited.

"H-hi!" I said back. I was always shy when I didn't know people.

"You're Monte." She said as if awestruck.

"What? Oh I guess I am." I gave her my best smile and hoped shy sensitive guys turned her on. Cause that's really all I had going for me in this awkward moment.


	2. The Morning After

Robert

I woke up with the world's worst hangover. Seriously, it was killer. Everything seemed too bright and surreal. While I went looking for coffee to help me relax, I saw something odd.

Monte got laid.

I immediately abandoned my coffee hunt and tried to find Max.

He was in bed clutching his pillow like it was a life raft.

"Max! Pst! Max!" I hissed pretty frantically.

"Whuzzut?" Max opened one eye and stared at me. The he shouted and fell out of bed, "Dude! Where are your pants?"

I looked down and was shocked to see my weenie hanging out in all its glory.

I covered myself and blushed. But once I had a closer look at Max's face I gasped and started to choke.

"What-HACK is on your-HACK HACK face?" Max jumped off the floor and ran to the nearest mirror.

"WHO DREW A PENIS IN A TOP HAT ON MY FOREHEAD?"

Then I remembered why I had come in here. "Max! You asswipe! Get back in here! Monte got laid!"

Max

How is it fair that a guy who's too shy to give interviews ends up the only one with sheet time?

"Who's the dame?" I asked pretending like I didn't care.

"I dunno, but she had really sexy hair and was openminded by the looks of his bed."

"Aw, sick man. Way too much-" I puked.

"You aight?"

"I drank as much as a mother fuckin' zebra last night." Oh yeah, the party. Blame it on that. Truthfully my stomach was turning at the thought of that beautiful girl sleeping with anyone other than me.

"Zebra?"

"They're the shit man. Now help me get this penis off."

Craig

I heard them yelling from my bedroom. But I already knew why, I had seen them in action. Even then she was still breathtakingly gorgeous. Her head had been thrown back as she called Monte's name. For 23 minutes I stood there, just watching her. Then I left. It hurt too much.

On the morning after, I always felt shy about looking them in the eyes. How would I handle today? Knowing I watched Monte fuck her.

Deciding it was better now then never I got up and put my clothes on. Then I left to get some orange juice before they got to the carton.

Monte

When the intense sunlight finally woke me up, I stayed in bed. She looked amazing while she slept. Of course not as amazing as when she did other things, but still, there was no mistaking it. This girl was a diamond in the rough.

When her ice blue eyes opened she smiled at me.

"Hey you."

"Hi." She cuddled into my chest and batted her eyelashes.

"Last night was er- fun." I was never the smoothest talker.

"Naw I've had bigger n' better."

I blushed. I didn't think my dick was that small.

"Kidding," her smile grew, "totally kidding."

I relaxed and my gaze wandered until I saw Max and Robert staring at us with mouths open.

"What the HELL?" I shouted causing the girl to jump and cover herself with the sheets.

"Well, well, well, lookie what lil' Bryan got himself." Robert said ominously.

"How many times did you fuck?" shouted Max, unable to contain himself.

"What? I don't even- GET OUT!"


	3. Temptress Let Loose

Robert

Twenty minutes later, Max, Monte, the dame, and I were sitting in front of Craig who looked like he was having a panic attack. He was cooking. Which he only does when he's

Stressed

Horny

Just had a bad breakup

Today must have been a combination of all three because that kid was really going at it. I'm not sure the last time our stove was used so much. But at least it gave me somewhere to look other than the girl with no pants on.

This is a very hard thing to do.

Max

She had no pants. Robert kept stealing glances at her when he thought Monte wouldn't see. But he did. And so did everyone else.

"So, uh, who the hell are you?" I asked, breaking the cement thick wall of awkward that had built up.

"I'm Serena." She flashed that brilliant smile at us all. "I met Monte outside of the party yesterday." She turned to him and gave him a look that would've made my pee-pee hard. "Then things got crazy as shit."

"Well you know who we are."

She laughed, damn; even her laugh turned me on. "Kinda hard not to. I fucking love your band. Ever since I heard 'There's No Sympathy For The Dead' I've been crazy about learning the bass."

"That's my favorite track." Craig finally spoke up.

"Its awesome," she agreed, "But I would've thought your favorite would be 'Its Just Me'. The vocals are super hardcore in that one."

Even looking at the back of his head you could tell Craig was flustered, flattered, and possibly more turned on than I was by her seductively husky voice.

And now, I knew I had competition.

"I could give you lessons." I offered looking her straight in the eye. It was something I did with Lexus . . . it made them want you.

"Oh! God thanks, but you're a busy guy."

"I can make time."

"Really?"

"Anything for a fan." More like anything for a girl as good looking as you.

Craig

Finally I stopped cooking. "I have an appointment with the stage guy for tonight's show. I won't be back 'til late." I looked at Serena hoping she caught my drift, but she was busy cooing at Max.

Damn.

Monte

I bet you're thinking I didn't notice when she looked away. Believe me. I noticed.

Was she some sort of Siren? Or Succubus? Or maybe she was just another horny girl hoping for cock.

I felt my face grow hot. No way, was Byan Monte Money losing to a guy like Max Green. Time for shy boy to step it up a notch.


	4. Bass Lessons

Robert

I'm not sure what I walked in on.

Serena had gracefully stood up when she saw me, and left the room. Monte was left on the ground crying his eyes out.

What.

A.

Pussy.

Then it hit me. If they had broken up or whatever, I had a shot at tapping that ass!

Whipping around I took full advantage of the behind view.

Smirking I turned back to face Monte and received a face full of Asian fist. Fucking bitch.

**Max**

She came to my room with a bass. Didn't notice what model. All I did notice was her clothing, or lack of it.

Black fishnet covered her legs and a leather skirt and black bra completed her look. There was no doubt, playing bass isn't what she came here to do.

Breathing heavily she walked towards me. Her long breaths caused her breasts to bounce. Soon there was no room between us. My pants fell to the ground and all thoughts of Lexus left my mind. I needed Serena. Now.

She immediately came over and took it in her mouth squealing like a little girl. But she definitely wasn't.

**Craig**

**I saw her go in. And I waited until she came out. **

**Why Max?**

**My cock throbbed at the thought of the things they had probably done. **

'**Just wait Craig . . . it'll be your turn soon enough.'**

Monte

"Serena!" I gasped as yet again I came into her mouth. She gulped up my sticky white syrup and smiled.

"Yeah baby?"  
"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I desperately wanted her to say yes. To cry out in joy and we could make love again. But then I saw her frown and my heart fell to the ground.

"No. That's not what I came here for. Did you really think I liked you-?" She stopped. Robert was in the door looking at us with wide eyes.  
Slowly she stood and left. Robert watched her leave.

Such a fool! I cursed myself as tears of emptiness dripped down my face. I was nothing more than a tool. Then I saw him watching her place that I had seen. That was mine.

Then I punched one of my greatest friends right in his asshole-ish face.


End file.
